Waiting Can Be Boring
by pandacchii
Summary: Future AU! Aokuro- Kuroko gets tired of waiting for Aomine, so a past friend stops by for a visit


Kuroko finished up the housework for the day, collapsing onto the armchair in their living room, breathing out a sigh of relief. A relaxing pine scent lifted up from the wood floors below him, and the overall feeling of cleanliness resided throughout the house.

The clock above the sofa in front of him struck 6:00, around the time that Daiki usually comes home from work. Kuroko glanced towards the door, waiting for that big, tired, clumsy tanned man that he loves to come through the door- his stance leaning forward as the day at work finally took a toll on him. Though when Aomine's head would turn to see Kuroko sitting there on the couch, giving him a welcome home smile, his tired expression would always change, and that tired face would change into a softer one, the lines on his face disappearing; and instead a smile of love and care would appear as he looked at him.

10 minutes passed.

20 minutes passed.

Finally, an hour passed and Aomine still had not arrived home.

Kuroko sighed, getting up from his seat, and looked longingly at his phone, hoping for some text from him. He knew there were some nights in which he got so busy at the station that he didn't even have time to text him saying he'd be home late. He figured that this was just another one of those nights.

The phone buzzed in his hand a moment after, Kuroko's heart squeezing slightly in hope that it would be Aomine texting him. He flipped the phone open, only to let out a depressed sigh. Seeing not the name of his lover, but someone else made him sigh in depression, though his lips quirked up in a smile at his long-time friend who was just checking up on him.

The sky had already turned a dark shade of black by the time Aomine returned back home. He opened the door slowly, rubbing circles into his eyes, forcing himself to stay awake. It had been a much harder day at work than he was expecting. The damn chief of police wouldn't even let him text Tetsu to let him know he'd be late.

He closed the door, leaning against the back and letting out a sigh of relief. The watch on his wrist read that it was already 10, so he figured Kuroko would probably be in bed, glancing up from the book he always read while waiting for Aomine on those late nights. The image in his mind brought a smile to his face, his tiredness subsiding a bit.

"Oh, welcome home Daiki," a voice said from the living room.

Aomine lifted his head in surprise at the fact that Kuroko was still awake – and in the living room as well. This was unusual for Tetsu as he was the kind of guy whose routine never changed every night. It was always the same with him, and was something that he loved about Kuroko.

He looked over at the voice, his bright mood instantly destroyed within seconds as he noticed the second living body seated next to Kuroko. His flaming red hair and obnoxious eyebrows blatantly staring Aomine in the face.

"HAH?" Daiki shouted, his voice cracking in the process. "What's Bakagami doing here?!"

Kuroko looked up at him expressionless, taking a sip of his tea on the table.

"Kagami-kun wanted to stop by for a visit that's all."

"That's right, Ahomine. Don't get your panties in a bunch," he laughed, amused by Aomine's expression.

"WHAT? No way, Bakagami. I don't think so! How come I didn't know of this?!" He exclaimed, whipping his head towards Kuroko for an explanation.

Tetsuya said nothing, and merely closed his eyes, taking another sip.

"Someone happened to be late coming home from work and didn't bother to text him. I thought it'd be nice if an old friend could give him some company while SOMEONE was away," Kagami said smoothly, grinning evilly up at Aomine whose face contorted into one of anger, and a flash of guilt.

The words struck Aomine in the gut, and made him feel guilty all over again. It wasn't like he could help the overtime his boss made him work.

Kuroko opened his eyes, frowning sadly at Aomine's pain struck face. He was thinking the joke was starting to go a little too far. He knew Daiki couldn't help how late he worked… Kuroko supposed he just wanted a little payback for all the lonely nights he's spent.

"That's enough Kagami-kun," he said, giving Kagami a stern look. "And Aomine," Kuroko continued, looking towards Daiki now.

Aomine took a deep swallow, his heart quickening. Kuroko only used that tone and name when he was REALLY pissed.

"You shouldn't be treating a guest of the house that way. Kagami is our guest and I expect you to get along with him. I won't have you yelling at him."

"But he –" Aomine cut in, trying to explain himself.

Kuroko only narrowed his eyes in a more menacing way, sending chills down his spine.

"Tsk," he scoffed, looking away. "Fine. You win."

The corner of Kuroko's mouth turned into a smug smile, content with the won argument. Though he noticed Daiki was always a pushover when it came to him.

Aomine took off his shoes and coat, grumbling the whole process. He slumped down in the spot next to Kuroko after relinquishing his items, sitting a little closer than necessary, his possessiveness coming out.

Kagami eyed the both of them, his forked eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He knew Ahomine was possessive but this was a little much.

"Say your greetings…" Kuroko hissed under his breath, pinching Aomine from under the table.

Daiki jumped in surprise at the pain, rubbing his arm ruefully as he glanced toward Kuroko as if he was a traitor.

He sighed, complying to Kuroko's wishes, and bowed his head in greeting while mumbling, "Welcome," under his breath.

Kuroko sighed in impatience, but it was enough.

Kagami couldn't help but let out a smirk after seeing Aomine being rough handled by the little Kuroko.

But this didn't help at all when it was now Kagami's turn to receive the eye glare from Kuroko as well, his teacher side coming out. He obviously would not have anything less than a polite conversation done correctly.

Kagami hesitated, grimacing over at Aomine, who had risen his head, yet the glare still remained in his eyes.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked questioningly, a slight edge to his voice.

"Alright, alright!" Kagami sighed, giving into Kuroko's peer pressure. Now Aomine getting bullied all the time wasn't really funny anymore. If anything he felt bad for the guy now. "Thank you for inviting me into your home," he replied, bowing his head stubbornly.

Kuroko grabbed his tea cup, smiling as he sipped the drink.

Sometimes it felt good to be the control of the house.

Nigou barked happily from the sofa as if in agreement.


End file.
